


Permission For A God

by ADAMWryter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consent, Dinner, First Date, M/M, Permission, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Thor and Quill's first date.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Permission For A God

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot for the first day of the year, as usual. Just wanted to make some fluff, hope you would enjoy it.

First date, it’s Thor and Quill’s first date. Thor made the move a week ago, confessing to the ‘captain’ that he liked him, and interestingly, the other liked him too. It was all about muscle, beard, masculinity, and humorousness that they complimented about each other. Eventually, they ended it with an agreement for a date. And it takes place this Friday, at a restaurant Quill used to hold dear when he was just a child on earth and his parents used to take him to, which is still working to this date.

It was a nice, cozy diner, but they still served Quill’s favorites, and he was beyond happy to share them with Thor. Their date went sweet and smooth, though not absolutely smooth. Thor occasionally made some silly mistakes, he spilled his drink, he added so much salt, he left his pants unzipped. Quill enjoyed the moment, though. After their dinner, Quill suggested strolling on their way back the Milano.

And it couldn’t get worse, Thor’s been acting like he’s biting his tongue, his voice cracks and he clears his throat to many times. It’s not that Quill hasn’t noticed, but he decides to call it out.

“Thor, what’s wrong?”, he stops walking, but still holds onto Thor’s hand gently, “You’ve been acting weird all night…”

“Have I?”, Thor asks back as if his tone just got one-octave promoted, then clears his throat at least two times more, “I don’t see anything weird…”

“You know you can be honest with me”, Quill gently affirms his boyfriend.

It takes Thor’s a moment, but he finally gives in, “It’s just… I’ve been nervous, I have never been on a date in Midgard style… and it’s our first date… I don’t want to ruin it.”

“You will ruin it if you keep acting like that”, Quill says, suddenly, he’s pretty mature.

“Sorry…”, Thor speaks softly.

“You don’t have to apologize”, Quill smiles.

“You’re just really handsome”, Thor compliments, and they both chuckle. “I… I really want to ask you something…”

“Yes, what is it?”, Quill’s face cooks up with a dash of curiosity.

Thor opens his mouth but he cannot find his words, it does look like he regrets saying out loud his latest sentence… He’s fidgeting, he’s taking a lot of deep breaths, and he’s a little jumpy, motivating himself. Then he takes all of his courage, “May I… May I… kiss… you?”

Surprised, Quill asks back, “What? Really?”

“Ahhh! I know you would hate me for this…”, Thor pants, “Why did I even say that?!”

“Thor, no!”, Quill interrupts, “I’m just… surprised… Like… did a god just ask for my permission to kiss me?”

Shyly, Thor says, “yes…”

Quill laughs, which makes Thor even more nervous, but what comes after sure makes him feel spirit-uplifted, “Dude! You! Are! A! God! It should have been me to ask for the permission to kiss such a hot god like you… Who is also a king that declined his throne to be on the job with me, then asked me to be his boyfriend in front of everyone else!!! It should have been me to be this nervous, not you!!”

“You don’t have to remind me that…”, and they chuckle. “But, it’s just…. I have never loved someone so much like you… And I don’t want to ruin anything… I just, really, really want to kiss you…”

Quill smiles a gentle smile, “You ruined nothing”, then wraps his arms around Thor’s neck, “I’m your boyfriend now, you have my permission to kiss me anytime you want. But it was very polite of you to ask.”

“So, may I kiss you now?”, Thor smiles in need of a confirmation.

“Yes, you may kiss me now, you silly god”, but Quill leans in first anyway. And they kiss under the moonlight, so beautiful, so romantic, so both simple and godly. This could be a fun topic to talk about later in the future, and would definitely ease up the god on their second date. It will take place some long time later, because they have hero duty to take care of. But it can be expected that Thor will not be so tensed, he could be a little wilder or maybe it would end up he asking for the permission for a round of sex, come what may…

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and happy new year ;)


End file.
